


Sensual Fulfilment

by KittieHill



Series: On Edge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cock Size Humiliation Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Anthea, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, prostate toy, submissive Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of my Edging series I decided to write Mycroft/Anthea for the first time ever! </p><p>Not Beta'd. Let me know what you think! </p><p>The toy mentioned is this one  <a href="http://www.amazon.com/Ineardi-Mamba-Cock-Sheath-Best/dp/B00KA8E0H6">Toy</a></p><p>I thought Mycroft would be so stressed with his job that he enjoys being humiliated as nobody would have the balls to do it except Anthea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Fulfilment

Mycroft buried his hands in the high count cotton sheets on his bed; his mind had shut off long, long ago leaving him surrounded by only sensation and the overwhelming need to orgasm. The blindfold monogrammed with his master’s initials blocked out all light forcing Mycroft to concede that he had absolutely no idea whether it was day or night, whether he’d been here ten minutes or ten hours. All he knew was that his cock ached and his pubic hair itched from the drying precum which steadily dripped into the auburn bush.

The sound of heels click-clacking across the expensive wood floor had Mycroft paying attention, lifting his head to the direction of his mistress. His mistress was good, she knew when he needed attention and when he could be left alone; he felt the brief contact of her running her hand up and down his torso and thigh before the mattress sagged as another body joined him on the bed.

“I got you a present… well… it was more for me” her lilting, soft voice sang into Mycroft’s ear causing goosebumps to erupt over his skin and his cock to twitch. He always loved her presents.

The politician focussed his brain on the sensation of her gripping his penis between thumb and forefinger; thrusting his hips up in desperation for friction he was punished with a swift slap against his sensitive tip which caused him to gasp out loud.

“Seriously? You’re going to try that?” her voice asked angrily, moving to the nipple pegs and flicking them until Mycroft arched from the bed and wailed.

“You’re lucky I’m a forgiving mistress” the woman smiled as she scooped up a finger full of precum, forcing Mycroft’s mouth open and sticking her fingers in the hot wetness, smiling as Mycroft licked away his pre-ejaculate without complaint.

“Yes Mistress” Mycroft nodded quickly,

“Good” the woman smiled as she reached for the newest toy to add to their collection “Brace yourself”

* * *

 

Anthea walked around the aisles of the local sex shop browsing the racks of goodies; she was a well-known regular in the store which allowed her an amount of privacy which was unknown to other visitors who were asked if they needed help or suggestions. Anthea exuded confidence and knowledge which frankly, terrified the staff.

Reaching for the box she wanted she smiled as she added a bottle of lubricant and a prostate massager ( _newly released, top of the range)_ to her basket before walking to the checkout. Her usual acquaintance was working and nodded a hello before cashing up the total and packing them discreetly with a soft ‘enjoy’

“He will” Anthea smiled as he lifted an eyebrow and walked back to the office with her expensive designer shoes clicking against the pavement.

* * *

 

Anthea brought Mycroft’s knees up before telling him to relax them to the side; her boss ( _technically, although not in **this** room) _followed her instruction wordless and gasped when he felt her manicured fingers pressing at his entrance. Relaxing his muscles, he could only twitch as she slowly inserted the prostate massager into his body, twisting and wiggling the plastic until she watched another dribble of precum drip over the tight skin of Mycroft shaft.

Grabbing Mycroft’s balls tightly she gave them a few playful slaps, watching as Mycroft’s mouth fell open and his back arched with a mixture of pain-pleasure. Reaching for the new toy, she pushed Mycroft’s bollocks through the ring and slipped the sheath over his small cock to extend it to a nine inch black dick which slapped against Mycroft’s stomach.

“I saw it and immediately thought of you” Anthea sing-songed, “We both know your pathetic cock can’t really touch any of the good bits inside me but this?” She used her hand to stroke up and down the plastic sheath, stimulating Mycroft through the thick rubber “This is exquisite”

“Yes Mistress. I’m sorry about my pathetic cock” Mycroft mumbled, his cheeks flushing pink under his blindfold.

“Maybe I should go out and get fucked by someone with a regular sized cock and then return to you. I’ll get him to cum inside me and then come here and straddle your face, put in a spider gag and force it out of me into your open mouth? Or perhaps you could lick it out? Your tongue isn’t as pathetic as the rest of you” Anthea continued, looking at her nails in feigned boredom despite Mycroft couldn’t see her. She knew he would probably be able to deduce what she was doing by the tone of voice.

“I could get a _real_ man to fuck me” she sighed wistfully, “Greg Lestrade maybe? He’s rather handsome in a rugged, rugby player type of way”

“Yes Mistress” Mycroft nodded, his cock twitching in its plastic prison.

“Oh! Or your baby brother?” Antheas tone changed with genuine pleasure at the thought of corrupting the virgin Holmes “He’d be timid and scared at first I imagine, I’d have to teach him a lot but at least you’d know he had experience”

“Y-Yes Mistress” Mycroft gulped. The thought should not have caused his cock to throb yet the idea was strangely arousing.

“Or John Watson. He’s a soldier so I bet he’s got a lot of experience from his various trips around the world and he’s a doctor so he will have knowledge of anatomy which could always help” Anthea sighed and ran a finger through her own wetness, pushing her fingers into Mycroft’s mouth and listening for the muffled thank you.

“And he did try to come onto me once” she smiled as she gripped Mycroft’s now much thicker cock “perhaps I could convince him to come here whilst you’re tied up. He could laugh at you whilst we fuck. You’d be blindfolded of course but you’d have to listen to our bodies slapping wetly against one another”

Mycroft nodded rapidly before shakily croaking ‘Yes Mistress’

Feigning boredom once more Anthea swung her leg across Mycroft’s outstretched legs and positioned her pussy above the large, black sheath. She hadn’t bothered to undress and had instead kicked her lingerie knickers from under her skirt before hitching the fabric up to her waist; straddling Mycroft she let the first inch push inside her and groaned deep and low, keening at the stretch of the meaty and fat head of the dildo.

“Oh god, I wish you filled me up like this. Why do I have to put up with such a tiny dick?” Anthea sighed sadly “Fucking pathetic”

“Sorry—Mistress” Mycroft grunted, the urge to come already overwhelming and causing more sweat to erupt over his forehead, sticking his auburn hair to his face.

“Oooh the veins feel so nice” Anthea cooed as she circled her hips further down.

“Miss-Mistress! I’m going to cum” Mycroft cried, his back arching as Anthea pulled the nipple clamps from his sensitive nubs and began to rub the tender skin, watching with a smile as Mycroft’s face went slack and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

“You better not come before me” Anthea warned.

“Oh god” Mycroft moaned, his fingers bunching the bedding once more as he valiantly fought to fight his orgasm with no luck. The hours of previous edging and orgasm denial leaving him on a hair-trigger which erupted spectacularly inside the sheath; rivers of cum flooded the plastic as Mycroft’s cock twitched inside the hot warmth of Antheas pussy who sighed sadly,

“For goodness sake. You can’t even do a simple task” she complained, rocking herself back and forth on the plastic dick.

“Oh. Oh god” Mycroft whined “So-Sensitive-I… Cant…”

“You will and you will say thank you” Anthea growled as she rocked her hips harder and faster, her own orgasm building low in her abdomen.

Mycroft bit his lower lip to stifle the whimpers which threatened to escape through oversensitivity, Anthea worked herself, her fingers flying over her clit whilst she bounced on the plastic dick knowing that Mycroft was already softening inside the sheath. Her orgasm overtook her with a deep groan and a shudder as she collapsed forward and took a few shaky breaths. Pulling off the blindfolded she watched as Mycroft blinked tear stained eyes and acclimatised to the light in his private bedroom in the Diogenes, although it was lower than usual, it was still very bright to the politician who had been blindfolded for hours.

“You need to clean up” Anthea smiled, pulling herself off the dildo with a grunt and collapsing onto the bed with her legs open and her wet cunt on show. Mycroft always blushed at this part as he wandered to the bathroom, the sheath feeling strange and alien between his legs as he reached for the flannel and soaked it in warm water before waddling back to Antheas side. A wince showed on his face as trickles of cum escaped the plastic to run down his thighs,

“I haven’t got all day” Anthea warned with a tut and a roll of her eyes.

“Yes Mistress” Mycroft nodded and moved to clean Antheas mound with deliberate and careful caresses. Mycroft was glad that it wasn’t as messy as normal thanks to his cum being caught in the plastic.

After Anthea was clean, Mycroft carefully removed the prostate massager and sheath and cleaned his own flaccid cock of lube and semen before leaving the toys on the bed and throwing the flannel back into the sink to be dealt with by the extremely discreet workers of the Diogenes. Anthea wiggled down her skirt and reached for the box of cigarettes on the bedside table, taking two out of the pack she lit them and handed one to Mycroft, signalling the end of their game.

“Alright?” She asked softly, her face softening into one of usual kindness towards her boss.

“Very” Mycroft nodded, taking the cigarette and inhaling deeply.

“You do know you’re average right?” Anthea nodded towards Mycroft’s cock which was slowly retreating back into the bush of auburn curls.

Mycroft smiled softly and nodded as he moved to unfold his clothes and redress. Anthea stood from her prone position and walked to the mirror, checking her reflection and taking a few more drags of her cigarette before stubbing it out.

“Tea sir?” She asked, her face a mask of neutrality once more.

“Yes please” Mycroft smiled,

“Don’t forget, you have a three o’clock appointment with the foreign minister” She added before turning and opening the private door, leaving Mycroft to tidy up his room and put away the new toys.


End file.
